


Home for the Holidays

by huchamabacha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Holidays, M/M, Soldier Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huchamabacha/pseuds/huchamabacha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ship Dean is working on has to return to port several weeks early for repairs, he conspires with his daughter, Abby, to surprise his husband, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dauntperplexity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/gifts).



> This art was created for the 2014 Dean/Castiel Secret Santa Exchange for dauntperplexity. I hope you like it! This is the first fanwork I've ever created and I had a blast doing it.
> 
> P.S. I apologize for any inaccuracies in my portrayal of the US military, if they are there it's not on purpose.

* * *

 

Dean thumbs at the edge of the picture he keeps in his wallet, his family looking back up at him. Castiel is holding their new daughter, Abby, who is smiling at the camera like she knows she is the center of attention. His own face in the picture is turned down towards his husband and child and Dean shakes his head again at the disgustingly warm smile on his face. He’s turned into such a sap, and of course his bunkmates never let him hear the end of it. Why shouldn’t he be happy for a change, though? The day he and Castiel brought Abby home was the best day of his life, and he’ll always be grateful to Lisa for bringing his daughter into the world.

But Lisa’s not the one Dean’s really focused on right now. He’s missed Castiel so much while he’s been serving, and the chance to be home for the holidays was an unexpected treat that he means to make the most of. Dean huffs out a laugh as he turns his head to look out the taxi window. Could he get any more cliché? Really, though, surprising your significant other when you get home is like the most obvious thing you can do, but he doesn’t care. It’ll be nice to finally get one over on Mister Poker Face for a change. With a grin, Dean pays the taxi driver and heads down the drive to Singer Salvage. He’ll pick up the Impala (and threaten Bobby to silence) and head to the Elementary School, where he’ll pick Abby up from her second grade class so they can both be a part of operation Surprise Cas.

* * *

 

Castiel hears the front door open and close and the pitter patter of tiny feet as Abby runs into the living room. He can hear her giggling and so he pretends he doesn’t know she is there and continues reading his book. Sure enough, a few seconds pass before a pair of arms wraps around the back of his head and covers his eyes.

“Guess who!” she says, clearly trying not to laugh.

Castiel smiles and says “Hmmm. I wonder who it could be? Certainly not Abby, who gets off the bus at the same time every weekday?”

“You’re almost right Dad, but you’re forgetting someone, silly!” As Abby speaks, another, larger, calloused hand comes from behind Cas’ head and covers Abby’s hand with his own, and a deep voice from behind yells "Gotcha!"

Castiel turns around and stares at Dean with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing before he manages “Dean! You’re home!”

“Did’ja miss me, Cas?” Dean replies, grinning. In response, Castiel pulls Dean towards him and closes the space between them for a kiss. Dean certainly doesn’t seem to mind, responding enthusiastically until a voice from between them complains “You guys are so gross! C’mon Dad, you promised we could make gingerbread cookies today.” Cas breaks the kiss and smiles down at Abby, saying “That I did, I only hope we have enough dough, you know how your Daddy is with cookies!” Cas and Abby ignore Dean’s loud protestations from behind as they head into the kitchen. Later Dean will explain why he’s home, Cas is sure, but for now he’s just happy to see him. Doubly so when Dean hugs him from behind, whispering “Merry Christmas, Cas.” 


End file.
